A D3 Retake
by nebula2
Summary: [Complete]I decided to add to my one shot story and continue with it. This is an alternate take on one of the scenes from D3. I took something from the movie and reworked it. Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks Disney doesI forgot to put it with the story
1. Waiting

Note: Okay, I know I have to other stories I'm working on but oh well. I watched D3 before going to work last night and since I don't particularly car for the co-worker I worked with last I found I had to find something to do to keep myself awake in between rounds. This story is the result. Hope you like it.  
  
I glance up at the clock on the wall. It read almost ten am. I had been sitting in this room since about seven thirty this morning and in the waiting room for probably about a half hour before that. I was waiting for my friend to give us some sign that he was going to be okay.  
With a sigh I looked away from the clock and back to the bed where my friend lay. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest. Out in the hallway I heard voices. It was my Mom and Coach Orion .  
"Any luck?" I heard Orion ask.  
"No," my Mom answered. "There is still no answer at his house and I don't know how else to reach his parents. How did this happen?"  
"I don't know. All the kids are pretty upset about what happened and I haven't even tried questioning them yet. The guidance counselor finally got most of them to go back to the dorms. I haven't even seen any of the other Varsity players. They were gone when I got to the rink if they were even there to begin with. I talked to Dean Buckley and he told me that all of them are in class which means they either don't know what happened or they're more worried about getting in trouble themselves."  
"Charlie still in there?" I heard my Mom ask even though she tried to keep her voice low.  
'Yes', I thought. 'I'm still here and no one is making me leave.'  
"Yeah, he's the only one still here," Orion answered her. He dropped his voice lower for the next part of what he had to say but I could still hear him. "The doctor is starting to get worried. He told me that the longer he remains unconscious the greater the risk of there being permanent complications. They have another CAT scan scheduled for eleven so they can compare it with the one they took when he was first brought in and see if there has been any change."  
"I'm going to go check on Charlie," I heard my Mom tell him. A few moments later she was standing beside me, one hand resting on my shoulder.  
"You okay, honey?" she asked me.  
"Yeah," I told her in a flat voice. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.  
"Why don't we go get something to eat," she suggested.  
"I'm not hungry," I told her.  
"Okay, then something to drink."  
"No thanks," I told her. "I'm not going anywhere," I told her my stubborn side coming out.  
"Okay," she said with a sigh. "I'll be back in a little while," she told me and the left the room.  
Which left me alone again with the sound of the clock ticking and my own thoughts. This was all my fault.  
  
***flashback***  
It had been a grudge match. The final battle in the prank war we had been having. JV versus Varsity. I was determined that JV was going to win. Problem was, I think Varsity was just as determined as I was.  
When we skated out onto the ice this morning Adam had sought me out.  
"They didn't tell me until it was too late. Believe me Charlie," he pleaded. Why hadn't I listened to him.  
"Save it Preppy," I had told him. At that point I was still seeing him as the enemy. I had completely forgotten that he was my friend.  
Varsity had wasted no time in getting rough. No matter what we did we just couldn't seem to score a point. Varsity however was having a field day.  
And then I got the puck. As I skated toward Varsity's goal I found Adam right beside me trying to get the puck away from me. I could hear Varsity cheering him on. Despite Adam's efforts I was still able to get the shot off but Scooter caught the puck in his glove.  
When I saw that save something inside of me snapped. I dropped my stick and put my arm around Adam's neck taking us both down to the ice. But we had been too close to the goal by that time. Scooter had scrambled back into the net as far away from us as he could get. As Adam and I went down Adam had hit his head on the top bar to the goal.  
"Adam are you okay?" I remember asking quickly as I immediately pushed myself up off the ice but I had got no reply. I moved closer to him and could see that he was unconscious.  
"Someone call an ambulance," I had called out. I had been vaguely aware of some of the other Varsity players leaving the ice but at the sounds of those words every last one of them had split for the locker room. I had seen Averman leaving the ice and hoped it was for help.  
By this time all of the other Ducks had gathered around. I was still kneeling next to Adam one hand resting gently on his shoulder. ' What have I done' I remember thinking to myself. At least I don't think I said it out loud.  
Orion had been the next one to show up. He made his way through the other Ducks and knelt down on the other side of Adam.  
"Banks, can you hear me?" Orion had said but there was still no response from Adam.  
  
***end flashback***  
That was how I had found myself sitting in his hospital room instead of in a classroom. I recall some of the other Ducks being mad at the Varsity players for splitting but I wasn't. All I could focus on was how I had let my temper get the best of me and seriously hurt my friend. But this wasn't the only stupid thing I had done since coming to Eden Hall. Sitting in this hospital room thinking had made me realize exactly how much of a jerk I had been these last few weeks.  
Movement brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly looked toward the bed. Adam had moved his head from one side to the other. I heard him let out a groan but his eyes were still closed.  
"Adam," I said as I got up from my chair and moved closer to the bedside. I took one my friend's hands in mine. "Adam, can your hear me?" I asked not giving up.  
"Charlie," Adam said slowly and softly his eyes fluttering open.  
"I'm right here Adam," I told him. "I'm sorry Adam. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking."  
"Charlie, I swear I wasn't in on the pranks Varsity pulled on you guys. They didn't even tell me until it was too late to do anything about them."  
"I believe you," I told him. "I should've listened to you this morning. I'm the only one who needs to be apologizing . I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you, Adam." By this time I realized I had tears running down my cheeks. I reached up with my other hand to wipe them away.  
"Forget about it. Things happen," Adam told me which only made me feel worse. All the stuff that I and the other Ducks had put him through, both recently and when he first joined our team, and he was still the most forgiving one out of all of us.  
"I wish I could but I can't," I told him. "For years I've hated what McGill did to you in the first game you skated with us against the Hawks and then I go and do the same exact thing as he did."  
"That's not true," Adam told me. "McGill never hung around to make sure I was going to be okay," he said.  
And with those words I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I let them flow freely down my face. Though still very groggy, Adam sat up in the bed and gave me a hug. I hugged him back the tears still falling. I don't know who was actually comforting who. Maybe we were just two friends comforting each other. 


	2. Consequences

Note: I wasn't originally going to continue the story but then I decided to as I think that changing that scene would change the movie a little bit. For starters the scene with Orion and the Ducks after varsity leaves the ice would where Charlie and Fulton walk out wouldn't take place there. So this is my idea on what takes place after that scene. Some will be the same as the movie and other things will be changed slight. I want to thank Banksiesbabe99, anne918, crazy4nc128, and Adriana3 for your reviews of what is now the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the continuation.  
  
Averman's POV:  
I went through the lunch line quietly. I didn't feel much like talking. Behind me Goldberg was just as quiet. He wasn't even getting as much food as he usually did. I looked down at my tray which didn't have much on it either. I guess neither of us was very hungry.  
After going through the line we headed over to the table that we usually sat at with our teammates. Some of them were already there but no one was talking and as I looked around the table I noticed that no one was really eating either. I guess they all felt the same way I did. Guilty about the way we had been treating Adam just because he had made varsity and responsible for him being in the hospital. It had been our practical joke with the ants that had resulted in the impromptu game with varsity. If we had never had that game then Adam would have been sitting over at the varsity table right now.  
I glanced over to where varsity was sitting. They had left us alone the whole day since we had come back from the hospital. It was the first time since the start of the school year that they hadn't bothered us. Over at there table things looked a little more subdued than usual although they were talking to each other. Actually as I watched it actually seemed as if Scooter was arguing with Riley.  
"Aren't you two getting anything to eat," I heard Guy ask bringing me out of my thoughts. Julie and Connie had just come in. They had been called to the office in the middle of last period and I knew why. Dean Buckley had been pulling all of us out of classes all morning. I had been one of the first ones to go. Buckley was trying to figure out exactly what had happened this morning. What either team was doing on the ice and exactly how Adam had gotten hurt. I don't know what the others had told him but I had told him exactly what had happened. I didn't see the point in lying about it and I didn't care if I got in trouble. The way I saw it we deserved to get into trouble.  
"I'm not hungry," Connie said.  
"Me neither," Julie chimed in.  
"So is that all of us then," Guy said. We knew what he meant. Had all of us talked to Dean Buckley alright. We all nodded. "Anyone seen Charlie?" he asked.  
"I don't think he came back yet," Russ said.  
"Did Buckley say anything about punishment?" Fulton asked directing his question to Julie and Connie.  
"I asked about that," Julie said quietly. "He said he was leaving it up to our coaches."  
"We're in trouble," Russ said.  
"Orion's really going to hate us after this," Ken said. I had to agree with him.  
"Speaking of Orion," Fulton said. "I ran into him on my way to the cafeteria. He told me to tell everyone that we are to bring our Duck Jersey's to practice this afternoon."  
"Did he say why?" I asked him.  
"No."  
"This can't be good," I said and saw several of my teammates nod in agreement.  
That was when I saw Charlie walk into the cafeteria. He came over to our table and sat down. He looked like he had been crying which I think worried all of us. I know it worried me.  
"How's Adam?" Julie finally ventured asking what I know we all wanted to ask.  
"He woke up," Charlie said. "He knew who I was and remembered what happened which the doctor said is a good sign but they aren't releasing him yet. I heard the doctor telling his parents that there was still some swelling of the brain which they're concerned about and that they would know more in the morning."  
"Did you talk to him? Is he mad at us?" Connie asked.  
"No he's not mad us," Charlie said softly and I could see a tear start rolling down his cheek. I had never seen Charlie cry in my life and I had known him since we were both little. "In fact as soon as he woke up he started trying to convince me that he didn't know about the pranks varsity pulled until it was to late to warn us. We dumped him because he made varsity and that is what he's worried about the most."  
"Man, what have we done?" Fulton said quietly. Connie had started crying now too and Guy put his arm around her shoulder.  
"I think we need change things when he comes back, guys," Guy said. "Make it up to Adam." We all nodded in agreement. Even if Adam was with Varsity he was still one of us. Unfortunately we had forgotten that.  
  
Scooter's POV:  
I left the cafeteria pissed of at Riley. He's was suppose to be team Captain but one of the team was hurt and he didn't care. All he cared about was us all sticking together and staying out of trouble. So what if the team member that was hurt was a freshman and a former Duck. He was still part of this team. I had always thought team members looked out for each other. Yet, all Riley had been doing was making Adam's life miserable. It wasn't enough for him that Adam was already feeling bad about the way the Ducks were treating him. I had seen the look on his face in the locker room when the ducks had froze everything. He had overheard us plotting the dinner prank and Riley had threatened him to keep him quiet. I had noticed the bruise on his wrist this morning in the locker room from where Riley had grabbed him that night. And then we had left him this morning after he got hurt. I had never felt so bad about something in my entire life. With everything that was going on between us and the JV he was the only one that was innocent. He hadn't really been a part of any of the pranks and yet he was the one who got hurt.  
I vaguely remember what went on in my classes that afternoon. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept thinking about what had happened and kept wondering how Adam was. How bad had he been hurt?  
As soon as my last class left out I headed over to the ice arena for practice. Several of the other guys were already there and they greeted me as I walked in. I said hello to them as I headed for my locker and started getting ready. I had just finished lacing my skates when Coach Wilson walked in. By this time the whole team, minus Banks of course, was in the locker room in some stage of getting ready for practice. From the look on Wilson's face he knew what had happened and he wasn't at all happy about it.  
"You all might as well stop getting ready," Wilson said to us all as the door shut behind him. We all looked at him surprised. "I talked to Dean Buckley and found out about what happened this morning. What the hell were you guys thinking? That was stupid. It was nothing more than a grudge match and this prank war that is going on between the two teams is over. I catch anyone else pulling a prank and they're off the team and I mean it," Wilson said looking directly at Riley.  
"Dean Buckley has informed me and Coach Orion that we are to handle the discipline for our respective teams. I thought long and hard about a punishment for you guys and I could come up with only one thing that might actually get through to you guys. I'm cancelling practice for the next to days and you are all banned from the ice arena for that duration."  
"You can't do that," Riley said.  
"Yes, I can and I am. I want to give you guys time to think about what happened this morning. Banks is your teammate. Not only did you guys contribute in his injury you guys didn't stay by him but JV did. It was stupid and irresponsible."  
No one said anything. I think we all knew he was right.  
"Get out of your gear and then leave the rink. Next practice is in two days," Wilson told us and then left the locker room.  
I heard a few grumbles from those around me but nothing else. I got out of my hockey gear and left the locker room. I knew what I was going to do with my free time. 


	3. Rebellion on the ice

Note: I'm glad to see that people are enjoying the story and happy that I am continuing it. Thanks to Banksiesbabe99, Adriana3, crazy4nc128, and Rachel for your reviews. Banskiesbabe99 I have bad news for you- Scooter is in this chapter too but in spite of that I hope you still enjoy reading it. Please hate the character not my story (after all he isn't my character so why do I care if you hate him). Crazy4nc128 you guessed right- Scooter was off to visit Adam and you'll get to see how that turned out. Rachel- thank you very much for your wonderful compliment about my writing and I hope you continue to like this story as I am really enjoying writing it.  
  
Fulton's POV:  
I was one of the first ones at practice that afternoon. As Orion had requested I had brought my Ducks jersey with me. It was stuffed into my practice bag along with my practice uniform.  
When I got to the ice arena I was surprised not to see Varsity out on the ice. They were always still practicing when I showed up for practice. I glanced at the clock on the wall just to make sure I wasn't late. Nope same time as usual. With a shrug I headed toward the locker room.  
Guy, Connie, Averman and Charlie were already in the locker room getting ready. Charlie had not only brought his Duck jersey but was wearing it. I didn't say so but I didn't think that was what Orion had meant when he told us to bring the jerseys to practice. But even thought Orion had taken the C away he couldn't change how we all felt. Charlie was the Captain, our leader, if he chose to wear the jersey then I knew that we'd all be wearing them by the time we got out on the ice. I started getting ready and left my warrior's practice jersey in the bag.  
As I got ready the rest of the Ducks started showing up. Some of them did a double take at Charlie in his Ducks jersey but I knew I wouldn't be seeing the red and white of the warriors today.  
  
Scooter's POV:  
  
***flashback***  
I was sitting in the common room of our dorm with Riley, Cole, Murphy, and Jackson right after practice at about four thirty in the afternoon.  
"We need to get them punks back for last night," Jackson said from his seat in the arm chair. Jackson had not been in the cafeteria that afternoon at lunch time and so he didn't know yet about Riley's dinner plan.  
"We are," Riley told him with a smile and then told him about the plan to stick the Ducks with the bill from dinner at the Minnesota Club which they would never be able to afford. I personally didn't find the idea at all funny. Before I could say anything though to even try and talk them out of it we heard a noise in the hallway.  
We all looked toward the doorway to see Adam Banks backing away from the doorway. Riley immediately got up and went after him and the rest of us followed him. Riley caught Adam before he had reached the front door of the building.  
Riley grabbed Adam's right wrist with his left hand and twisted Adam's arm behind his back. Riley then put his right arm around Adams' neck pulling his head back against him and lifting his chin. As Adam struggled against him I could see pain and fear in his eyes.  
"Were you going somewhere?" Riley said tauntingly. "Like maybe to warn some Ducks."  
"No, I wasn't going anywhere," Adam said in a barely audible voice.  
"Don't lie to me freshman," Riley said and harshly twisted Adam's arm even more. Adam yelled out in pain.  
"Riley stop it," I told him. "You're hurting him." Riley paid no attention to me.  
"Listen, freshman, if you tell your friends anything you will regret it. The pain you feel now will be nothing compared to what Cole will do to you. Do you understand me?" Riley asked him.  
"Yes," Adam said in a whisper.  
What did you say?" Riley asked putting more pressure on Adam's arm. There were now tears running down Adam's face.  
"Riley," I said this time taking a step toward him. Cole stepped in front of me blcoking my way.  
" I said I understand," Adam said a little louder.  
"Good," Riley said smugly. He let Adam go pushing him away from him. Adam immediately sank down to his knees clutching his right arm. By this time most of the varsity team had come back from practice and was standing in the hallway watching what was going on. "Everyone be ready to leave at five thirty," Riley said to everyone. "That includes you Banks. Don't make me have to send Cole for you," Riley added and then headed up the stairs to our room, Cole not far behind.  
The rest of the varsity started clearing the hallway. Some disappearing into the common room and the others heading for their rooms. Soon it was just me and Adam left in the hallway. I slowly walked over to him and knelt down beside him.  
"I'll take you to get that arm checked out," I told him.  
Adam just shook his head no and slowly got to his feet. I could see he was still in pain.  
"Adam..." I said wanting to talk some sense into him.  
"I'm fine," he said cutting me off as he headed for the door to the dorm building. I figured he was probably heading to his dorm room. I let him go. He obviously didn't want my help . I didn't know what else I could do except physically dragging him to the nurse or the emergency room and I didn't think that would go over to well. If he didn't completely hate me now he would if I tried that and despite everything that was going on I liked Adam. I could see that he would be a great person to have as a friend and I hadn't given up on being his friend yet.  
I headed up to the room I shared with Riley. Cole was no where to be seen and Riley was busy tying his tie. I grabbed my suit and headed for the bathroom to change. At five fifteen I headed over to the freshman dorms to get Adam. The very least I could do was make sure that he showed up so that Cole didn't hurt him even more because I knew Riley would have no problem following through on his threat. ***end flashback***  
  
That was what was going through my head as I walked from my car and into Rigley's Memorial Hospital. I headed to the floor where Adam was staying and made my way to the nurse's station.  
"Can you tell me how Adam Banks is?" I asked the nurse who was at the desk.  
"Are you family?" she asked me.  
"No," I told her honestly.  
"I'm sorry I can't release any information. His parents are still here if you want to wait and talk with them," she told me pointing to the small waiting room across from the nurses station.  
"Okay," I said knowing arguing with her wouldn't get me anywhere. I had started to turn when she spoke again.  
"Actually, that's Mrs. And Mr. Banks right there," she told me pointing down the hallway at a couple standing in the hallway.  
"Thanks," I told her. As I walked toward them the guy that the nurse had indicated was Adam's father started walking toward me. I nodded to him as he walked by but he didn't even acknowledge me. I didn't let that bother me though and kept walking toward the woman who was standing in the hallway staring at the far wall.  
"Mrs. Banks?" I said as I approached her. At the sound of my voice she turned toward me wiping away tears as she did so. "I'm Scott Vanderbilt, I'm the goalie for the varsity team at Eden Hall," I told her explaining who I was. "I was wondering how Adam is doing?"  
"You're the first one from Varsity to check on him," she told me looking at me. "The coach hasn't even stopped by."  
"I'm sorry," I told her apologizing for my team and for myself for not being their earlier.  
"Adam's going to be here at least over night for observation. He has a concussion but the doctor's tell me that he is improving. They'll know more in the morning. He also has a sprained right wrist and shoulder which will take a couple of days to heal."  
I knew the sprain wrist and shoulder hadn't come from the incident this morning. Those were from Riley last night. I thought about saying something but decided against it. I wanted to talk to Adam first.  
"If you like you can go see him," Mrs. Banks told me.  
"Thanks," I told her and headed for the room she had indicated.  
The shade on the window was pulled and the light in the room was on. Adam had his eyes close and I thought he was asleep but as I made my way to the bed he opened his eyes.  
"Scooter," he said. I could hear in his voice that he was surprised to see me.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing," I told him as I reached out to take his left hand. His right wrist was wrapped hiding the bruise I knew to be there. I should've insisted on him getting it checked out last night and then he wouldn't have been playing this morning and the game this morning wouldn't have turned out like it had.  
"I'll be okay," he said giving me a small smile. "Shouldn't you be at practice?" he asked me.  
"Coach Wilson isn't too happy about what happened this morning. Dean Buckley is letting the coaches handle the situation and Wilson decided to cancel practice today and tomorrow and banned Varsity from the ice arena until our next practice," I told him. I paused a moment and then asked him, "Adam do you want to tell them about what Riley did? If you do I'll back you up."  
"What's the point. For all we know all my injuries were from the fall this morning."  
"I don't believe that and I know you don't either," I told him.  
"There is no point in it. It will just piss Riley off and he'd be mad at you too, not just me."  
"I don't care," I told him and I didn't. It was about time somebody stood up to Riley.  
"No," Adam said. "Leave it as it is please," he said.  
I didn't want to but if I didn't have Adam with me what was the point of doing anything. Adam was the one that had been hurt. If he wasn't willing to come forward than no matter what I said there would still be nothing that could be done. I'd just lose any respect Adam had for me, if he even had any to begin with.  
"Okay, I won't say anything," I told him. I still planned to have a talk with Riley though. I stayed with Adam until his mother came back and then said good-bye to the both of them and left the hospital.  
  
Fulton's POV:  
All of us decided to head out to the ice together instead of by ourselves or in groups of two or three. When we were all ready we followed Charlie out of the locker room and out to the ice. Orion was out in the middle of the rink waiting for us. He was standing next to a box and he did not look happy and when he noticed which jerseys we were wearing he looked even more unhappy.  
"Come out here and take a knee," he called to us. We all followed our Captain out to center ice. Orion took his time addressing all of us. "Just what the hell do you guys think you were doing this morning?"not really wanting an answer. He got one anyways.  
"Um playing hockey," Russ said.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Varsity," Orion snapped shooting a look at Russ.  
"They challenged us." Charlie said.  
"Oh they challenged you and that suppose to make it okay. You guys have forfeited any mental edge that you may have had on the Varsity. They know they own you now. Not to mention the fact that you're little stunt Conway landed a fellow student in the hospital. The Dean is letting Coach Wilson and I handle the punishment for our teams. Personally, I think you guys are probably doing a pretty good job at punishing yourselves over what happened this morning" he said pausing to let his words sink in. As I looked around I saw several of my friends looking down at the ice. They looked about as guilty as I felt. This wasn't just Charlie's fault. "But there is one more thing. You guys are not kids anymore. Your little duck tricks are not going to work at this level. You guys are warriors now not Ducks. I wanted you to bring the jerseys today because I want them. The Ducks are dead. Take the jerseys off and put them in the box."  
None of us moved. We all looked to Charlie waiting for him to make the first move. When he finally did it wasn't the one that Orion wanted. Charlie crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.  
"Either you kids turn over those jerseys or you don't play," Orion said. I looked around at my team mates. Julie and Russ were the first two to start taking off there jerseys. Slowly the others followed suit and put them in the box next to Orion. Charlie didn't move and neither did I.  
"You're breaking up the best thing any of us every had," Charlie told Orion.  
"Well its time to grow up," Orion told him.  
Charlie finally uncrossed his arms but he didn't make a move to remove the jersey. Instead he started toward Orion. "Grow up. Like you huh. A washed-up pro that has to show off to a bunch of kids. Geez that's real grown up." Charlie told him skating right up to him. Orion looked away not able to stare Charlie down.  
"Okay, good-bye Conway," Orion said. "Anybody else," Orion said looking around at all of us as Charlie started leaving the ice. I knew what my descion was. Orion had gone over the line this time. I had only ever skated for the Ducks and that wasn't about to change. If the Ducks were dead, as Orion said, then I didn't want to play hockey anymore. I followed Charlie off of the ice.  
"Good-bye Fulton," I heard Orion say behind me. That was the last thing I could make out as we headed for the locker room. Orion continued practice with his Warriors. Part of me missed it already but I did what I felt I had to do. Charlie and I didn't say anything to each other as we changed out of our gear and headed for the dorms.  
  
The next day Charlie and I cut school. We spent the day at the Mall of America playing games, riding the coaster, and eating. In fact we ate so much junk food we ended up getting sick. After security threw us out we headed back to the alley where I had always hung out.  
By that time I was starting to think that maybe I had made a mistake. Eden Hall was a great educational opportunity and I missed the rest of my friends. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back. When I tried talking to Charlie about it though he went off on me.  
"Charlie the Ducks are there. We can deal," I pleaded with him trying to make him see my point.  
"Fine, just get out of here then," Charlie said not seeing my view at all. "I don't care. I don't need you, go." Charlie said.  
I could see there was no point in trying to reason with him. Something was going on with Charlie. He had changed. He wasn't the same person I had known. He seemed to be angry at the world.  
I walked slowly to the closest bus stop and headed back to Eden Hall. I went to my dorm room to grab something and then headed for the ice arena. I was hoping to catch Coach Orion in his office.  
As I walked down the hallway toward his office I could see that the light was on and the door was open. I was in luck. I stopped outside the doorway and knocked on the door. Orion looked up and seemed surprised to see me.  
"Come in," he told me.  
"Coach, I'm sorry. Walking out yesterday was wrong and if its not too late I'd like to come back," I told him placing my Ducks jersey which I had stopped by the dorms for on his desk. Orion picked the jersey up and tossed it over onto the top of a box off to the side.  
"Apology accepted. I'll see you out the game tonight," he told me and just like that I was back on the team. I still thought the guy could be a jerk but I was starting to see that he wasn't all bad. I left his office and headed off to find some of my friends. 


	4. Death in the family

Note: Yes I do realize that I switched things around a bit and I did it on purpose. Though its not exactly word for word anyone who saw the movie is going to recognize the seen between Hans and Charlie as I took it from the movie just put it into words. Some of the other scenes are completely my creation though.  
With that said thanks too Adriana3, Banskiesbabe99, Jess, crazy4nc128, and anne918 for your reviews and encouragement. Enjoy!  
  
Charlie's POV:  
After watching Fulton walk off I sat in the alley feeling very depressed. I had never felt so alone in my life. Even all those nights I had spent at home by myself because my mom was at work I at least knew she was only a phone call away. Now I felt that I couldn't even do that. I was losing everything. I was living away from home, Coach Bombay had bailed on the team and now Orion had even taken the Ducks away from. My whole world was falling down around me.  
After awhile I just started walking aimlessly. I wasn't aware of where I was and I had no particular aim in goal. I knew eventually I would end up back at the dorms simply because I didn't want to face my mom or my step-dad but it was too early for that right now. Without realizing it though I eventually ended up at Han's shop.  
As I let myself in, I found Hans sitting in his armchair in the living room listening to the game at Eden Hall. I guess no matter how hard I tried there was no avoiding the game tonight. I took a seat on the couch nearby.  
"Your mother has been looking for you."  
"I'm right here," I told him as the radio announced the score at the end of the second period. The warriors were losing by three points.  
"Sounds like the team needs you," Hans said.  
"What they need is a new coach," I told him.  
"You're not a little boy Charlie, please stop acting this way," Hans told me.  
"I just don't know what this guy wants from me," I told him.  
I vaguely listened to what Hans was telling me. I really hadn't wanted an answer even though I was getting one. His last sentence got through to me though. "He needs you to lead."  
"How can he expect me to lead when he takes my "C" away," I said getting angry. What Hans did next only added to my anger. He told me it was just a letter and handed me one from a drawer. He didn't understand. It wasn't the same.  
"He took away the "C",Charlie not what was underneath. You're the heart of the team. Don't let it slip away,"Hans told me softly.  
"They're the ones who are slipping away from me," I told him standing up and starting for the door. I stopped part way there and looked back. Something wasn't right even though I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. "Are you okay, Hans?" I asked him. He just held up a finger and smiled. I wasn't in the moods for jokes.  
"I gotta go," I said more frustrated then when I had come in. I headed out the door and back into the night. I started walking toward the closest bus stop. It still wasn't all that late so instead of heading back to the dorm I headed over to the hospital to see how Adam was doing. I had talked to his mother briefly earlier that morning and found out that they were keeping him another day. She said they told her it was just a precaution but I could tell she was still worried.  
I walked down the quiet hallway of the hospital to Adam's room. Adam was alone in the room reading the book we had been reading for English class. His right arm was in a sling and I could tell his wrist had been wrapped. I knocked on the door as I walked into the room to make him aware of my presence.  
"Hi Charlie," he said looking up from his book. He closed the book and sat it aside. "Shouldn't you be at a game tonight?" he asked me.  
"How are you?" I asked him purposely ignoring his question. What I really wanted to know was what was wrong with his arm. No one had told me about that injury although I had been avoiding everyone since yesterday afternoon.  
"I'm doing okay. The doctor said I can go back to school tomorrow. They're going to release me early tomorrow morning. I'll probably miss my first class though."  
"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked seeing as he wasn't telling me what I really wanted to know.  
"It's nothing," he said trying to dismiss it. "Its just a sprain shoulder and wrist. The doctor said I'll be fine in a couple of days."  
"I'm sorry Adam," I said apologizing again for what I had done. I could feel tears welling up again but I was determined not to let them fall.  
"Its not your fault," he told me.  
I didn't say the obvious. That yes it was my fault. That if I hadn't let my anger get the best of me yesterday that he wouldn't even be in the hospital. It was probably a good thing that I had quit before I had hurt one of my other teammates.  
"Charlie if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else."  
"Adam what are you talking about?" I said concerned.  
"I need you to promise. You can't tell anyone," he said. I could see in his eyes that he was serious.  
"Yeah, sure. I promise I won't say anything to anyone," I told him wanting to know what he was keeping a secret.  
"The sprain wrist and shoulder didn't come from the fall yesterday morning on the ice," he told me. "They were from the night before."  
"Then why were you even playing yesterday and what happened?" I asked him.  
"I was playing so that no one would suspect anything."  
"Adam what are you trying to keep a secret? How did this happen?" I asked him. Part of me was relieved to know that I hadn't been the cause of all of his injuries.  
"I overheard Riley and some of the other varsity guys talking about the dinner the other afternoon after practice. That was the first time that I learned about what they planned to do. Before that they had just told me what they had told you - that the dinner was an Eden Hall tradition. They caught me listening to them though and when I tried to leave Riley came after me and grabbed me by the arm. He threatened me Charlie. He told me that I tried to warn you guys I'd regret it and I knew he meant it. That's why I didn't warn you guys."  
I was getting mad again. I was mad at Riley for hurting Adam and mad at myself for not listening to him when he had told me he didn't know about the prank until it was too late. No wonder he hadn't tried to warn us. He had been scared and the way we had been treating him he didn't feel like he could turn to us for help.  
"You can't let him get away with this," I said angrily.  
"Charlie you can't tell anyone," he said pleadingly. "You promised. It will only make things worse."  
I really didn't want to listen to him. I wanted to go straight to the Dean and tell him. To get Riley in trouble. The jerk would certainly deserve it. He thought he could just go around using people and bullying people. But I could tell Adam was scared. Scared of what might happen if Riley thought Adam had told anyone about what had happened. And knowing Riley he would try to get Adam back and Cole and some of the other varsity goons would be glad to help.  
"Fine, I won't tell anyone," I said reluctantly, "but I still think you're making a mistake."  
"Thank-you Charlie," Adam said. I couldn't help but think I was making a mistake. I just hoped that it wouldn't result in someone getting hurt again.  
  
Scooter's POV:  
After visiting with Adam I drove back to campus and parked my car out front of my dorm building. I headed inside to look for Riley. Part of me was hoping that I would find him in our room as I would rather say what I had to say without an audience.  
I wasn't that lucky. As I walked by the common room I saw him sitting at the table in the corner with one of his school books open. Several other people were in the common room - some studying some just hanging out. A few of them were other members of the team. I made my way over to where Riley was sitting.  
"Riley," I said but he didn't react. I knew he was ignoring me on purpose. I reached out and shut his book on him. He still ignored me and just opened the book and started to pretend to read it again. It was nowhere near the same page as he had been. In frustration I picked the book up and threw it against the closest wall which drew everyone's attention to us.  
"Did you want something," Riley said casually.  
"Do you enjoy making other people's lives miserable. Is your own life really that pathetic that you need to put others down just to make yourself feel important," I said.  
"What the hell are you talking about."  
"What did Adam Banks ever do to you to justify the way you've been treating him. To justify a sprained shoulder and wrist. You pick on people weaker than you are so you look good. I'm sick of it, Riley."  
"And just what are you going to do about it? Banksie is so petrified right now that he'll never come forward with what happened so even if you tell someone what good will it do. Banksie will never back up your story and neither will anyone else who was there."  
"You're right but I'm warning you right now -stay away from Adam Banks from now on. I'm not afraid of you Riley and if you do anything to hurt him again I'll make you regret it. I have connections myself Riley and I've hung around you long enough to know how to use them to my advantage and your disadvantage."  
I could see fear registering on Riley's face. No one had ever challenged him before and now that someone had he had no clue as to how to handle it. No one had ever dared threaten him before.  
"Fine," Riley said finally. "He was too easy anyway. To much of a push over."  
"He's a hundred times the person you'll ever be, Riley. If it wasn't for Daddy's connections you wouldn't have anything."  
I saw the punch coming and ducked. Riley completely missed me and while he was disorientated my fist made contact with his jaw.  
"You're a fake, Riley." I told him as I started walking away leaving Riley standing there with his hand to his face. The room was completely silent and everyone had been watching what was going on. I knew our mighty leader had just lost a few points in everyone's eyes and I really didn't care.  
  
Guy's POV:  
The walk back to the dorm was silent. We had loss to the Cardinals six to two. It was like the old district-5 team was back. Orion was even starting to remind me of the coaches we had back then. Always yelling at us, like we weren't good enough for him to be coaching us. At least back then they had a reason. Half of us couldn't even skate, let alone score a goal.  
I walked into my dorm room and was surprised to see Charlie in his bed, already asleep. I tried to get ready for bed as quietly as possible so that I wouldn't wake him up. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached over and turned it off and then sat up in bed. I glanced over to Charlie's side of the room and saw that he was already gone. I guess he was still busy trying to avoid all of us. I didn't understand what had gotten into Charlie since we came to Eden Hall. It was like he was a totally different person.  
I got ready for classes quickly, grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs to meet up with Connie and the others to head over to the cafeteria for breakfast. They were already downstairs waiting for me. We headed quietly over to the cafeteria. None of us were much in the mood for joking around yet after the last couple of days we've had.  
We got to eat our meal in peace again. Maybe Varsity had grown tired of tormenting us all the time. As I glanced over at where they were sitting though I could tell something was going on. Scooter was at the opposite end of the table from Riley which I had never seen before and none of them were really talking to each other. I could see that Riley had a bruise on his jaw even from where I was sitting and couldn't help but wonder what had taken place. I wasn't about to go ask questions though. I didn't have a death wish.  
The day started looking up though when I walked into my second period history class with Fulton, Russ and Julie. We walked into the classroom to find Adam already there. To say the least we were all happy to see and we crowded around him. I know Connie, Averman, Goldberg and I had thought about going to the hospital and seeing him but had decided against it. We had all been afraid of running into his father or Adam not wanting to see us after how we had treated him recently.  
From the smile on his face when he saw us though, I don't think we needed to worry about our second fear. I heard my friends all offering apologies aroun me an Connie even carefully give Adam a hug. So many of us were talking at once though that it was hard to make out any one thing.  
The second bell rang and Mr. Morgan called for everyone to take their seats. It took a little longer for us to actually do so but Mr. Morgan was patient enough to give us that extra time. It was a good thing Adam had come back in history class and not Ms. Madigan's class or we would all probably have detention.  
That was the last bright spot of the day. The next period all of the Ducks were called to the Dean's office. As I left the classroom with Ken, Luis, Julie and Adam whom I had class with that period we were all wondering what was going on. We met the others, minus Charlie who was evidently cutting school again today, in the office. We didn't have to wait long before the Dean came out of his office. Ms. Conway was with him and it looked as if she had been crying. My first thought was that something had happened to Charlie but then she asked, "where's Charlie?"  
"Um, we think he's cutting classes again today," Averman said quietly. She didn't say anything but I could tell she wasn't happy about it.  
"I have some bad news kids," she told us. Dean Buckley kind of took a step back and let her handle whatever was going on. "Hans passed away last night in his sleep."  
There was stunned silence in the office for a moment and the next to me I heard Connie start to cry. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Julie also started crying and I saw Ms. Conway go to her. Before long Connie and I found ourselves in a group hug with the rest of the Ducks minus Julie and Adam. Adam was standing nearby but I think he was afraid of hurting his shoulder in the group which I was also pretty sure was the only reason none of us tried to draw him in. After a moment though Connie shifted enough so that she could reach a hand out to Adam and grabbed his left hand. We had all loss a very special person. Hans had been a friend and a mentor to all of us and too some of us the father figure that we didn't have. But more importantly Hans had been a part of our family. He had been a Duck. 


	5. The Dean's news

Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Heart of the South I'm glad you like the way I'm portraying Adam. Banksiesbabe99 and anne918 its nice to know I evoked the emotion that I wanted to. Its always nice to be able to evoke emotion, whatever they may be, with what I write. Hope you both enjoy this chapter just as much. Crazy4nc128, glad you approved of Scooter standing up to Riley and I think you'll be happy with Scooter's actions at the end of this chapter. Read and enjoy all!  
  
Adam's POV:  
The funeral was two days later on Saturday morning. My shoulder still ached a little but I didn't have to wear the sling anymore. My wrist luckily didn't hurt at all. I was suppose to go back to hockey practice on Monday afternoon. To say I was looking forward to it would've been a lie. I was scared. Scared of what else Riley might try. I had spent the last two days at school trying to avoid all of my new teammates. I had talked to Scooter a couple of times but that was it.  
Neither of my parents went to the funeral even though most of the other Ducks' who lived in the area either had their mother of father there or in some cases both. My Dad had refused to go and had forbidden my mom and me to go too. My mom listened to him but I refused to. There was no way I was going to miss Hans funeral.  
Coach Bombay arrived late. When he did show up he was carrying something but I couldn't tell what it was at first. When we were done reciting the Lord's prayer Coach Bombay stepped forward and unfolded what he was carrying. It was a Mighty Ducks jersey in the teams original green and yellow. As he held it up I could see the number 11 and Hans written across the back. Coach Bombay laid the jersey on the top of the casket.  
"Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans who taught us to fly," Coach Bombay said looking at each of us. Off to my left I saw movement and glanced over to see Charlie walking away. I didn't blame him. Part of me wanted to do the same thing. Instead I stayed with the others.  
I watched as Julie laid the flowers she was holding on top of the casket and then gave Coach Bombay a hug. I was holding back my tears. Sometimes I thought girls had it easier than guys did. They could show their emotions. They could cry and no one would think anything about it except maybe feel sympathy for them. Guys couldn't. Instead we had to try and hide how we were feeling.  
Instead of going back to the dorms I walked back to my house. It was a long walk but I wanted the time to be alone. I wanted to go somewhere where I could cry and not have to worry about what others thought about me.  
As I started walking away though I heard Fulton call after me.  
"Hey Banks," he called. I turned around to see him standing with Russ, Ken, Averman, Dwayne and Julie. They all walked over to where I was. "We're going to get together tomorrow for a roller hockey game at the old court we use to play at. You going to join us?" Fulton asked as he approached me.  
"Yeah sure," I said surprised that they had even asked me. I had been getting use to being an outcast here lately but ever since I had come back to school the Ducks had changed their attitude toward me. There had been no apologies but I didn't really care about that. I just wanted them to be my friends again and it looked as if that was happening.  
"Okay, tomorrow at noon," Fulton said.  
"You want to come hang out with us right now?" Julie asked.  
"No," I told them. "I need some time to myself."  
"Okay," Julie said and gave me a quick hug before she and the others headed back in the direction of Eden Hall.  
I turned back in the direction I had been heading and started the long walk home. I figured I'd spend the night at home and then go back to campus the following afternoon after our game.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
After the roller hockey game on Sunday afternoon I went back home for a little while. I shut myself in my room and turned on my cd player. I needed some time to think and I knew I wouldn't be able to get that at the dorms.  
As usual Coach Bombay had gotten me looking beyond myself. He had showed me who Orion really was. I had been thinking he was a washed up pro who couldn't hack it. I found out differently. Orion had made a choice. He hadn't left pros because he couldn't skate on that level. He had left the pros because he had decided something else was more important than hockey -his daughter. Maybe if I hadn't bee so wrapped up in hating the guy I may have realized that myself.  
I remembered what Hans had been trying to tell me the last time I had talked to him. Hans had told me that Orion wasn't going to let me skate by. That he demanded more because he knew it was there underneath. Just like Coach Bombay had. My thoughts drifted back to that first championship game. Coach Bombay had chosen me to take the penalty shot. I thought he was crazy. I didn't think I could make the shot but he believed in me. Somehow he knew I could make. He had pushed me to be my best.  
As I thought about it, in his own brusque way, Orion was doing the same. He knew we could be a better team than we were. He was trying to make us see that. Make us see that we didn't need tricks to win anymore. That we could skate at this level. Taking away the "C" had been a test. One that I had failed miserably. I realized now that Orion was trying to show me exactly what Hans had tried to tell me that night. That a real leader didn't need any recognition to lead. Others followed them because they wanted to not because of some kind of symbol. If my teammates believed in me and I believed in myself and them, then I was still the team Captain, "C" or no "C".  
I wished now I had listened to Hans that night but I had been to angry. I hadn't given this school year a fair chance. Ever since Coach Bombay had told me he was taking the job with the Junior Goodwill Games I had been angry at the world. I had been pushing everything else away because I had been angry at Coach Bombay for abandoning us. But he really hadn't. We had just moved on and moving on meant our lives were taking separate paths. He was still with us though, just like Hans would still be with us, because he shaped who we are. He had been the one who had seen the potential in that rag tag team of misfits that had called itself District 5. He had given us a second chance just like he said we had given him one. It was about time I started taking advantage of the possibilities he had opened for me, for all of us. Like Coach Bombay had said yesterday when we had watched them play roller hockey for a few minutes before joining them, they were still the same old ducks. They hadn't changed. I had. I had been pushing them away. It was time to stop doing that and rejoin my old team and give Orion a fair chance.  
  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I looked at it vaguely and saw that in read seven am. I must have fallen asleep in my room last night. I got up and hurriedly got ready. I had to make it to Eden Hall in time for my first class.  
"Charlie, come have breakfast," I heard my Mom call from the direction of the kitchen. I headed into the kitchen. My mom had made pancakes and she sat a plate of them on the table. "Sit down and eat and then I'll drop you off at school," she told me. Part of me was wondering if she wanted to make sure I actually went to school. She hadn't said much about me skipping the last half of last week but I knew she wasn't happy about it.  
"Thanks," I told her simply.  
We ate breakfast together and then my mom drove me to school. I stopped by my dorm room to pick up my backpack and then headed for the academic building. I got to my first class just as the late bell rang. My friends looked surprised to see me but they didn't get a chance to say anything as the teacher started class right away.  
I didn't say much to my friends that day and I didn't mention that I was going to try getting back on the team. I didn't want to get their hopes up. I tried to catch Orion during my lunch period but I couldn't locate him. I knew the Ducks had a game this afternoon. It was an away game and they were getting on the bus as soon as classes left out. I debated on whether or not to go talk to Orion before the bus left.  
After some deliberation I finally decided to do it. The sooner I did it the better my chances were he'd let me back on the team. I rushed across campus to the waiting bus. My teammates were already filing onto the bus. I got in line behind the bus driver. As I got closer to the bus I could hear Orion saying the names as my teammates got on board.  
"Fulton," he said checking off Fulton's name. He looked up again and I could tell that he was surprised to see me. "Conway?" was all he said.  
I took a deep breath, swallowed my pride and said, "I want to be on the team coach. I want to play two-way hockey." I couldn't read his face. I didn't know if he was going to let me back or not. "Can I come back?" I asked him. Orion finally smiled.  
"Take a seat," he told me simply. "We're running late."  
Elated I climbed the rest of the way and started down the aisle.  
"Let's go we have a game to catch," Orion told the bus driver.  
My teammates were cheering my return for which I was grateful. They could've very easily resented me for walking off on them like I had. I sat down next to Russ who immediately started teasing me good naturedly. Things couldn't have been better. And then Dean Buckley came onto the bus and dropped his bombshell.  
I couldn't believe what he was telling us. I couldn't believe that the school board was going to revoke our scholarships. It wasn't fair, I kept thinking. Orion got off the bus to talk to the Dean and we all crowded around the door to hear what they were saying.  
"I got my team," we heard Orion tell Dean Buckley. "Either they stay or I go." For the first time I had genuine respect for the guy. Looking at my friends I could tell that Orion had just scored a few points with them too.  
"We'll miss you Ted," Dean Buckley said and simply walked away. We all came off the bus and surrounded our Coach.  
Around me my teammates were all making pointless comments. Pointless up until the point where Goldberg asked "Coach is this legal? Don't we have contracts or something?"  
"I don't know what it is," Orion told us. "All I know is that we're going to fight it," he told us determinedly. We all nodded in agreement. It was Coach Orion who finally broke the silence. "Come on. Back on the bus. We still have a game to go win," he said.  
I climbed back on that bus with the others. I know I felt even more determined to win this game than usual. I felt like maybe it would show them something. Show them that we were a good team. From the look on the others faces I think they were just as determined as I was.  
  
Orion's POV:  
The bus trip back to Eden Hall was much more jubilant than are ride over to Fredricks Hall Academy after what the Dean had told us. The kids had played hard and had earned a victory for their hard work. It hadn't been a shut out. In fact the final score was only four to three in our favor but it was a win. They deserved to be happy about it and I was happy for them. Right now I had other things to worry about though.  
I watch them walk off together across campus toward their dorm. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I headed into the ice arena and toward my office. I had a phone call to make. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello," I heard the familiar voice say when the phone was picked up on the other end.  
"Hey Gordon, its Ted. Look something has come up and I need your advice," I told him. I filled him in on the events of the afternoon. " Is there anything we can do? Can they actually terminate the scholarships just like that?"  
"No they can't," Gordon told me. "They need just cause to cancel the scholarships. Now if any of them weren't making the C's or above that are required to be eligible to play then they would have just cause but not winning the hockey games is not just cause."  
"The board meeting is tomorrow afternoon at four. Can you make it?" I asked him.  
"I'll be there. I'll catch the next flight there," Gordon told me.  
"Great and thank-you," I told him. We said good-bye and hung up the phone. As I looked toward the door I found that one of the Varsity players was standing in the doorway. I recognized him as the Varsity goalie, Scott Vanderbilt. "Can I help you?" I asked him.  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said. He seemed a little nervous.  
"Have a seat," I told him indicating the chair across the desk from me. "What's going on."  
"I need some advice. Hypothetically, what do you think someone should do if they knew that someone had hurt someone else but the person that was hurt didn't want to come forward."  
"Are you talking about child abuse?" I asked him  
"No," he said quickly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.  
"I have a feeling you're not actually talking in the hypothetical here," I said and waited to see his reaction.  
"No sir, I'm not," he admitted.  
"Does it have something to do with Adam?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor. I knew I had guessed right. "Look, I know you probably promised him that you wouldn't tell anyone but you obviously didn't feel comfortable with that or you wouldn't be here now. Tell me what is going on and we can decide where to go from here together."  
With a sigh, Scott started talking. "Adam's sprained shoulder and wrist didn't come from the fall at our game Tuesday morning. That happened the night before. Adam over heard some of us talking about the prank we were going to pull on the varsity. He tried to leave but Riley saw him before he could. Riley caught him and twisted his arm behind his back and threatened Adam. I knew he was hurt but Adam wanted to just let it go. He was afraid Riley would just get angrier if he told anyone about what had happened. Then the incident between him and Charlie happened and he had an explanation for the injuries. He doesn't want to come forward about what happened the night before because he's still afraid of what Riley might do to him."  
"Do you think Riley would try something else?" I asked him.  
"It's possible," Scott admitted.  
"Which means Adam may be right. It might be worse if he came forward about what Riley did. Without Adam's statement even if you or I tell anyone nothing can be done and if Adam does come forward the most that will probably happen is a suspension in which case Riley is just going to be madder when he does come back to school."  
"So there is nothing we can really do," Scott said.  
"No, I didn't say that. Probably the best thing to do is to get Adam off of varsity and back on JV," I told him. "Get him away from Riley and lessen the chances of Riley having an opportunity to do anything."  
"But if Riley thinks that the reason Adam is going back to JV is because of what happened then he's going to still be mad."  
"That's why we make sure he doesn't think I or Coach Wilson have anything to do with it," I told him a plan already forming in my mind. "Look, I'll take care of everything. No one even needs to know you came and talked to me," I told him.  
"Thanks," Scott said as he stood up.  
"Hey Vanderbilt," I said as he opened the door to my office. He turned around to look back at me. "You did the right thing," I told him. He nodded and then left.  
I grabbed my coat from the back of my chair and left the office. I headed over to the student dorms. I wanted to tell the Ducks about Gordon coming to help us out. I also needed to have a talk with Charlie about Adam. 


	6. Victory

Note: I want to thank Disney and the writer's of the movie for providing the framework of this chapter. A lot of it is taken right from the movie I just added things here and there. Banksiesbabe99 thanks for your enthusiastic review and I do get the gist of what you were trying to say. Adriana3, here is your update hope you enjoy it. Crazy4nc128, glad you approve of Scooter's actions and thanks for the review. Anne918, I'm glad you're enjoying my elaboration on the movie. I personally always thought it was weird that Charlie and Riley seemed to have decided what team should be on and the coaches had nothing to do with but went right along with it so I had to come up with some explanation for that one just for myself. Thank you all for your continuing support.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
The conference room was packed. Dean Buckley was at the podium at the head of the table. The board was sitting at the table. Coach Orion and all of us were standing along one side of the table. Across from us stood most of the Varsity. Adam was standing with us even though he wasn't actually JV and if the scholarship was revoked it didn't matter to him, his parents could easily pick up the bill for Eden Hall. This had been where he was suppose to go to high school anyways. I was thankful though that Adam was with us to show support and if Orion and I had anything to do with it he would be back on JV soon anyway. I just had to figure out a way to pull it off still. The rest of the room was packed with interested students and faculty. ***flashback***  
Orion had gathered us all in the common room of our dorm building. He filled us in on his conversation with Coach Bombay and their plans so far for the next day. He said Bombay was on his way to Eden Hall and I think we all felt like we might actually have a chance to win this battle now. We started walking out of the room.  
"Charlie, I need to talk to you," Orion called. I stopped and headed back over to where he was still sitting at the table.  
"What's up Coach?" I asked him.  
"It's been brought to my attention that not all of Adam's recent jinjuries were caused at you're impromptu game lat week,"Orion began. Before he could say anything else I opened my mouth.  
"Who told you?" I asked him quickly. My thought was that Adam was going to immediately think that I had told Orion about what had happened. I hadn't told anyone but that didn't mean Adam would believe that. Maybe Adam had changed his mind and told Orion himself?  
"That doesn't matter," Orion told me trying to dismiss my question.  
"Yes, it does," I told him. "Adam told me about what happened and how he actually hurt his shoulder but made me promise not to tell you or anyone. He's going to think I told you."  
"Okay, calm down," Orion said. "If it will make you feel better, Scooter's the one who told me. He has the same concerns as you do. He doesn't want Adam to know he told me but he felt he had to. Since you already know most of the details I'll get right to the point. Adam's concerns are valid. If Riley gets in trouble for what he did Adam could very well be in more danger than he is now. However, I want to get him away from Riley. I want him back on JV. I talked to Coach Wilson and he agrees with me that this is the best course of action."  
"Then what do you need me for?" I asked him.  
"If we just switch Adam from Varsity back to JV than Riley is going to be suspicious. I need you're help to make it look like the switch has nothing to do with us or what happened."  
"How am I suppose to do that?" I asked him.  
"I don't know yet but together we'll think of something. That is if you're willing to help," Orion told me.  
"Of course I am," I told him not only because Adam would be safer away from Varsity but because we needed him on our team. I know that last reason was a little selfish but it was how I felt. And I had a feeling that Adam would be happier of JV. ***end flashback***  
  
I looked around at the board members. Dean Buckley had just asked for a motion to reconsider the cancellation of the scholarships but no one was moving. I noticed them looking at each other and shaking their heads. I couldn't believe it.  
"I'm sorry, Coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member and a second, the decision must stand," Dean Buckley said.  
Across the room from me I saw Riley and Scooter standing together. Both of them were smiling although Scooters looked faked. Riley whispered something to Scooter I couldn't quite make out and Scooter nodded. They had thought they had won. Only thing is, we weren't finished yet.  
"You leave us no choice but to bring in our attorney," Coach Orion said then looking toward the door. I heard a Varsity player mutter "please" from somewhere on the other side of the room. The announcement took everyone in the room by surprised which had been part of Orion's plan.  
I could hear people whispering among themselves wondering what was going on. The door opened and in strolled Coach Bombay in his suit with his briefcase.  
"Dean Buckley, members of the board," Bombay started in an all business tone as he made his way through the crowd to where Dean Buckley stood at his podium. "As counsel for Coach Orion and the freshmen hockey team, I'm here today to set fourth your legal options, so that you may make the best possible decision for all parties concerned."  
"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding," Dean Buckley said in a serious tone looking right at Coach Bombay. Bombay looked right back at him.  
"Not yet, but I can assure you that it will be," Bombay informed him. "Do you mind?" Bombay asked as he handed his briefcase to Dean Buckley who took it. Bombay pulled something out of his briefcase which I recognized as the folder that our scholarships had come in.  
"These scholarships," Bombay started as he turned to address the board members, "an offer, became a binding contract upon the signatures of the recipients and acceptance by the Ducks. They cannot be voided except for cause which, I guarantee you, you have none. Should you decide to pursue their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction. I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone on to college."  
I could see Riley and his goons starting to look concerned across the room. It was nice to see those smug smiles of theirs wiped off their faces. The board members were starting to look worried too. At the podium, Dean Buckley wore a small smile. I think he was enjoying this.  
"And I will collect damages," Bombay said continuing. "I will win. Because I am very, very good," Bombay told them leaning in between two of the board members his hands resting on the backs of their chairs. "You know why I'm so good? Because I had a good education. You gave it to me. And you're gonna give it to these kids," Bombay told them now starting back toward the head of the table.  
"He is good," Orion whispered to me as Bombay passed us.  
"Just getting started," I whispered back.  
"Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these kids don't belong at Eden Hall. Let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. You give them their full shot, and I promise you they will succeed. Not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends, and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships, for their benefit as well as your own," Bombay said finishing up.  
I saw Bombay and Orion shake hands. Across the room Cole and Riley were whispering. At the table the board members were whispering. Tom Riley looked totally disgusted with the turn of events. Finally the woman across from Mr. Riley spoke up.  
"I move that the scholarships be reinstated," she said reluctantly. I couldn't help but start grinning.  
"Is their a second?" Dean Buckley asked. The guy next to the woman raised his hand. "All in favor."  
One by one the rest fo the board members raised their hands. "We have no choice," I heard one of them whisper.  
"Scholarships reinstated," Buckley told us. My friends and I started cheering as did most of the students in the room. Bombay and Orion hugged quickly and then Coach Bombay gave me a hug.  
"For Hans, Charlie," Bombay whispered to me. Across the room the Varsity looked very unhappy. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time Riley hadn't gotten something to go his way.  
After the cheering died down everyone started heading out of the conference room. I walked out with Coach Bombay and Coach Orion.  
"I've got some business in Chicago, but I'll be back soon. If you need anything, give me a call, all right. Okay? I mean it."  
"Yeah. Thanks again Coach," I said shaking his hand. Coach Bombay walked off and Coach Orion put his hand on my shoulder.  
"See you later," he told me referring to practice.  
"See you," I told him. As I watched him walk away I heard Linda call my name as she came up beside me. I apologized to her as we started down the hallway.  
"I'm just glad you're back," she told me with a smile. Man, I loved that smile.  
"Congratulations..." I heard a totally sarcastic voice say. I looked away from Linda to find myself face to face with Riley. Behind him were the rest of the Varsity that were at the meeting and Mindy, Riley's girlfriend and the head cheer leader. "On destroying our school," Riley finished.  
"Its our school too," I heard Ken tell him.  
"Its everyone's school you stupid jock," Linda declared. I hadn't expected her to get involved in this.  
"No it will never be your school. Don't you get it?" Riley said pointing his finger at Linda. I could feel myself starting to angry but I was determined not to let myself lose control. Riley turned to me. "You're our own little affirmative action, brought in for color to entertain us. But you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality - but you'll never belong.  
"You'll never be anything more than a bunch of rejects her on a free ride," Cole said from behind Riley.  
"Free ride," I heard Russ say incredulously from beside me. "Look at you, rich boy! Mummy and Daddy gave you everything, huh?" I was watching Scooter while Russ was talking. He was shooting daggers at Cole. I thought about him telling Orion about what had happened between Adam and Riley. Maybe not all of Varsity was so bad.  
"Hey, JV- Varsity game's on Friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own." Riley reached out to grab my tie and I pushed his hand away as he continued. "It'd be the only honorable thing to do."  
I saw my chance. I couldn't believe Riley had made it this easy to get Banks off of Varsity.  
"You know we're gonna hurt you," Cole said smiling. All of Varsity was smiling except for Scooter. He was still wearing a neutral expression.  
"Listen, you guys had an unfair advantage last time," I told Riley. I was staring straight at Riley trying to show him that he didn't scare me. "You had one of us: Banksie," I said to him purposely using the name that Riley had used to refer to Banks at our dinner.  
"Oh well, keep him," Riley told me falling right into my trap. Out of the corner of my eyes I was still watching Scooter. He was looking past my shoulder at something or someone. Probably Banks, I thought. "He never had the heart of a Warrior anyway," Riley said. I saw Scooter cast a look in Riley's direction real quick.  
"Hey Biff, one more thing," Russ said. "One more thing. After we beat you the Warriors die and the Ducks fly."  
"Hey, anything you say, loser. Hmm?" Riley said looking over at Russ. He chuckled as him and the rest of his group walked away.  
"Jerks," Ken muttered from the other side of me.  
"Good mover, Russ. Make'em even madder," Averman told Russ. He then turned to me. "Charlie, we gotta do something, man."  
With that simple statement Averman proved something to me. Something that Hans had been trying to show me. The "C" didn't make me the leader. I made myself a leader and my teammates were going to look to me no matter what. Let Orion keep his stupid letter. I didn't need.  
"Yeah, you're right. We've got to get to work," I told him and started walking down the hall in a different direction than the Varsity had taken. My teammates followed me.  
We went back to our dorms and grabbed our practice gear and then headed for the ice arena. As a team we headed toward the ice arena. About halfway there Adam put his hand on my arm and held me back.  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
"Is Orion going to go for this?" he asked me. I knew he was referring to him being a part of JV again. After all it had been Orion who had bumped him up to Varsity.  
"Don't worry about it. It will be fine," I told him. We were still walking toward the arena but we were back behind the others.  
"You told him didn't you," Adam said stopping. I stopped myself and with a sigh turned and faced him. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but it looked like it had.  
"Adam, I didn't tell, please believe me," I told him.  
"Then I know who did because if you're so sure he's going to be okay with this then he knows. I should've known he couldn't be trusted," Adam said.  
"Hey, you guys coming," Fulton called. I looked back to see that the rest had stopped and were standing there waiting for us.  
"Go ahead, we'll catch up," I called back. I watched as with a shrug Fulton turned and led the team on toward the arena. I turned back to Adam. "Look, Adam don't be mad at Scooter. He was only trying to look out for you."  
"Look out for me how? By getting Riley even more pissed off at me."  
"No, by telling someone who was in position to help what was going on," I told him. "Orion, agrees with you that if Riley gets in trouble it will only be worse in the long run. He wanted me to find a way to get you off of Varsity without Riley suspecting that the coaches know what is going on. Riley just gave me the perfect opportunity back there. He thinks its his decision that you're back on JV. He won't ever expect anything."  
Adam didn't look at all convinced.  
"Adam you belong with us. You belong with the Ducks. I know we haven't exactly been there for you lately but let us make it up to you. We'll protect you from Riley," I told him. "Well at least off the ice," I added. "I can't make any promises about what's going to happen in Friday's game."  
"I think we're all on his hit list come Friday," Adam said finally smiling.  
I put my arm around his shoulders and together we headed toward the ice arena. 


	7. A lost friendship?

Note: Sorry I've been kind of slow on updates lately. I've had two synchronized skating competitions the past two weekends (or well one exhibition and one competition due to our competition scratching the first weekend). If anyone cares we won this past weekend.  
Well here is a short update. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get another update for both stories up soon. Banksiesbabe99 and crazy4nc128 thank you for reviewing chapter six.  
  
Scooter's POV:  
As I followed Riley and the others out of the administration building I couldn't help but smile. Charlie had played Riley perfectly. Riley was now out to prove that Varsity's domination in the unofficial game wasn't because we had Banks and the Ducks didn't. As far as Riley was concerned it was his decision that Banks was back with JV. Little did he know that was what we had been trying to accomplish.  
Riley, Mindy and Cole headed for the dorms. I didn't feel like following them. I knew all Riley was going to be talking about was beating the Ducks on Friday. Something inside me told me it wasn't going to be easy. The Ducks were playing for pride in front of the entire school. This wasn't just going to be some grudge match like the last time.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later," I called out, standing on the steps of the Administration building.  
"Okay," Riley said with a shrug.  
I watched them disappear around the corner and then headed the opposite direction. I just wanted to get away from them for awhile. I didn't really have a destination I just started walking. Somehow I ended up at the ice arena. I walked inside and found the Ducks out on the ice. Orion was nowhere to be seen but the whole team was hard at practicing. I realized then exactly how serious they were about beating us.  
"Scoping out the competition?" I heard a voice ask startling me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Coach Orion.  
"I guess you could say that sir," I said getting over my surprise. That really hadn't been my intention. I wasn't even sure what I was doing here.  
"I see Charlie has managed to get Banks onto Varsity already," Orion commented as he looked out as his players on the ice. Banks had just scored a goal against Julie and Julie did not look at all happy about it.  
"Riley made it easy for him," I said. "He basically told Riley that the only reason Varsity had an edge over the Ducks the last time was because we had Banks."  
"Oh and I bet Riley took that real well," Orion said with a smile. "Well I need to get out to my team. We've got work to do."  
I watched as Orion headed out onto the ice. I'm not sure why but I ended up watching their practice. For the first time since they had come to Eden Hall I noticed something that had been lacking. They were actually skating as a team and not fighting what their coach was trying to tell them. I had a feeling the old "Duck Magic" was coming back and if that was the case than we had our work cut out for us come Friday night.  
As they were coming off the ice I saw Adam look my way. He said something I couldn't hear to Charlie and then started in my direction. He didn't look at all happy. I knew what was coming. I knew he knew that I had told Coach Orion about what happened. The only question now was would he understand why I had done it.  
"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone," Adam said accusingly. I heard anger in his voice something I had never heard from him before.  
"I'm sorry, Adam. I had to. I had to do what I thought was best for you," I told him hoping he would see my point of view. "If I hadn't told someone and something else happened I would have never been able to live with myself."  
"I thought you were different Scooter. I thought I could trust you," Adam said. He turned to walk away but I couldn't let it end that way. I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"Adam, look I was only trying to look out for you. To do what I thought was in your best interest. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep a secret that I thought would get someone I saw as a friend hurt or worse. If that means you can't trust me anymore than I'll have to live with that but I don't regret what I did. I was looking out for a friend and I hope that someday you can see that," I told him.  
I couldn't read Adam. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I wanted him to say something, anything. Yell at me. Tell me he was never going to talk to me again. He didn't. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked away.  
I felt as if I had lost a friend at that point even if I had never really gotten to know Adam. At least he was off Varsity. At least he was safe (well until the game Friday). I had a feeling Riley and the others would be head hunting. It made me glad that I was the goalie. At least all I had to do was stop the pucks. If I had to skate offense or defense I don't think I would've been able to play come Friday. Despite everything I liked the Ducks and that in itself would brand me a traitor in the eyes of my teammates. 


	8. Preparing for battle

Adam's POV:  
Friday morning my alarm clock went off when it was still dark outside. Orion had called a dawn practice that morning. None of us were happy about it but if that is what it took to beat Varsity we were all willing to do it and the game was that night.  
I turned on the small lamp next to my bed and tried to quietly get ready for practice so as not to disturb my sleeping roommate who was not on the team. Nor was he an athlete so getting up before the dawn was probably a completely foreign concept to him. One which I'm sure he would like to have remain that way.  
As I walked out into the hallway, Dwayne, Russ, Charlie and Guy were also just coming out of there room. We had all agreed to meet down in the common room and walk to practice together so that was where the five of us headed. Julie and Connie were already there (so much for the idea of girls taking forever to get ready). Before long all of us had gathered and we started our trek over to the ice arena.  
The arena was open but no one else was in sight. The light to Orion's office was dark so we knew he wasn't in his office. We all headed for the locker room and started putting out pads and skates on. I was the first one done and I quietly grabbed my stick and headed out onto the ice.  
I know it might sound weird but I always have enjoyed the early morning practices. The arena is so quiet and you can actually hear the sound of your blades cutting through the ice. It gives you time to think about things and this morning I was thinking about what I had said to Scooter the night before. I had been angry at the time and now I couldn't even remember why I was so angry.  
Yes he had promised not to tell but everything had worked out for the best. I was back with the Ducks. I was back with my friends. I didn't have to worry about my teammates ganging up on me during practice just so they could make the freshman feel unwelcome. And like Charlie had pointed out, as far as Riley was concerned it was his doing that I was back on JV. He didn't know that Scooter had told Orion about what happened. As far as I knew the only ones who knew what had happened were the others who had been there, Charlie, Orion, and possibly Coach Wilson. Was that really so bad.  
Scooter was different from the others. He cared about people not about money or prestige. He was the only one on Varsity who had even attempted to be nice to me. To be a friend. And all I had done was turn my back on that friendship. He had broken a promise because he thought it was in my best interest to do so and the more I thought about it the more I realized that both he an Charlie were right and I was grateful to them for doing what they had done. I knew I had to talk to Scooter but I didn't know when I would get the chance. I wasn't showing my face anywhere around his dorm building. I didn't have a death wish.  
"You okay?" Connie asked me bringing me out of my thoughts. I notice then that the rest of the Ducks had joined me on the ice and were all doing laps.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her as we saw Coach Orion making his way toward the ice rink with a huge trash barrel with a box sitting on top of it. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was up to. He was starting to be as unpredictable as Bombay had been. Yesterdays practice had been consisted of putting on our roller blades and cleaning up the streets of Minneapolis. We only had to save Goldberg from the traffic twice which I thought was pretty good considering he is worse on wheels than he is on skates.  
As he dragged the barrel toward the one goal and we all gathered in around him. I saw him place the box on the ice next to the trash barrel. When we were all gathered around Orion started talking to us.  
"I've been doing my doing my homework on the varsity, and I'm not going to lie to you, they're good. The way they wiped your faces in the dirt last time was no fluke. So if you want your pride back tonight, you better be willing to work. There's nothing glamorous about it. In the pros, we call it blue-collar hockey. Now there's on thing the varsity does very well. They're vultures around the net," he told us. He reached into the trash barrel and picked up an empty can. "They pick up every piece of loose trash. That's how they beat you. Not with the first shot: the second and the third. They bang in the junk. Sor if you wanna win," he said dropping the can onto the ice. In the quiet of the morning it clanged as it bounced a few time. We all watched as Orion picked up the trash can and started dumping its contents onto the ice. "You're gonna have to pick up the trash."  
The trash spread out onto the ice in the center of the circle we had made. It smelled bad. Not exactly what I want to smell early in the morning. It however, wasn't to early for Averman to start his wise cracks.  
"Have any cream cheese?" he asked holding up an old bagel. It was a good thing I hadn't eaten breakfast yet because I probably wouldn't have been able to keep it done after that remark. As it was I had no desire to eat bagels any time soon.  
Soon, Julie was in front of the goal and we were all going after pieces of trash trying to clear them out from the front of the net. Orion wasn't making it easy on us. He was shooting pieces of trash at the goal, some pieces that we had thought we had already cleared. I don't know how long it was taking but there seemed to be no end to the garbage in front of the goal.  
After awhile though most of the trash was along the side of the rink. I knew exactly who clean up duty was going to fall on. Looking toward the goal I could see a handful of trash in the net but considering all the shots Orion had been taken I thought we had been doing a good job at stopping the shots.  
Orion suddenly blew his whistle bringing us all to a stop. "Let's go! Get over here!" Orion yelled suddenly looking angry. I noticed the box was now sitting on top of the trash barrel. "Grab a knee!" Orion commanded still yelling. As I knelt down on the ice I noticed that my teammates looked as bewildered as I felt. What had we done wrong?  
"You guys are not skating like Warriors!" Orion bellowed looking around at us.  
I was stunned. He had been pushing us the last few days and I know all us had been giving it all we had. I heard my teammates whispering amongst themselves as shocked as I was by Orion's statement. What did the guy want from us?  
"You look like something else," Orion continued lowering his voice a little. He paused a moment and then reached for something in the box. "You look like Ducks," he said bringing a white Duck jersey out of the box. I saw Charlie start smiling while the others looked around at each other not sure whether to believe him or not. "Robertson," Orion called reading the name on the back of the jersey and tossing it in Dwayne's direction. We knew then that he was serious.  
We all starting cheering and rushed toward him as Orion continued to toss jerseys to us. He tossed me mine. I'm not even sure how he had gotten a hold of it as I hadn't been skating with JV when he had confiscated the jerseys but it didn't really matter. All of a sudden I was starting to think that we might just have a chance tonight.  
After the cheering had died done we started the task of cleaning up the rink. I had expected Orion to disappear but he hung around and helped us clean up. The talk in the locker room was much more animated than it had been before practice. For starters we were all awake. I knew the others were all excited about tonight but I wasn't sure I was. I knew I had to talk to Scooter at some point today but I didn't know when I would get a chance. I wasn't stupid enough to show my face around the varsity dorms and I knew he would be surrounded by varsity in the cafeteria.  
The others hurriedly got out of their gear and headed for the dorms to get ready for classes. I took my time. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to be around people. I needed time to think.  
I was the last one to walk out of the locker room and as I did I found Julie leaning up against the wall nearby.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked her.  
"Waiting for you," she told me pushing off the wall and falling into step beside me. "What's wrong Adam. You've seemed preoccupied this morning."  
"What's going on? Are you and Connie ganging up on me?"  
"Maybe," Julie said with a smile. When I didn't smile myself she punched me playfully in the arm and said, "Adam will you lighten up. You take things to seriously."  
"I don't feel like smiling or joking around," I told her.  
"Adam what's wrong? Talking about it will help and maybe I can help you figure out how to fix whatever is bothering you," Julie told me finally being serious herself.  
I looked over at her. Actually maybe Julie would be able to help.  
  
Note. Sorry I like ending things making you wonder what is going to happen. Anne918 thanks for reviewing the last two chapters. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Orion. I never really liked him before but with actually writing about him I think I'm making myself like him, lol. As you can see Adam is coming around. Crazy4nc128 I'm glad you enjoyed the short chapter and as you can see an Adam/Scooter reconciliation is coming up. Banksiesbabe99 do you remember writing these words - "I still hate Scooter - I'm sorry but nothing an no-one will change my mind." I actually got you to change your mind. Yeah me, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last one and I'm glad you're starting to give Scooter a break even if you don't become a Scooter fan. Thanks for the review. 


	9. Reconciliation

Julie's POV:  
I listened to Adam as he told me about his conversation with Scooter Tuesday afternoon. It was the first time I had heard about what had happened to Adam the night before our grudge match with Varsity. It made me feel guilty about using the liquid nitrogen on his clothes in the locker room. Poor Adam. He had been stuck in the middle of our war with Varsity. I figured now wasn't the time to be apologizing though. Things between us and Adam were going well and it was probably just better if I let it go. Leave things the way they were. Bringing what happened up again would probably only cause more problems.  
"That sounds like something Charlie would do," I commented after Adam finished telling me about his conversation with Scooter.  
"Thanks a lot," he told me.  
"Sorry," I told him with a shrug. "How can I help?" I asked him. As soon as I heard the idea I hated it. "What makes you even think he'll want to talk to me?" I asked Adam. He wanted me to talk to Scooter at some point today and tell him to meet Adam at the ice arena before the game tonight. I didn't blame Adam for wanting to stay away from Riley and Cole but why me? Fulton could do it? At least Fulton wouldn't get beat up.  
"You said you wanted to help," Adam told me. That I had. Me and my big mouth. "Besides, Scooter likes you. He'll trust you. If one of the others do it he might think it's a trick."  
"What," I was still back on the Scooter likes you bit. "How do you know that?" Part of me didn't want to believe it. Part of me wanted him to be the enemy so that I would have no distractions during the game tonight. Then there was the other part of me who wanted to believe what Adam was saying was true. That the starting Varsity goalie actually liked me- a lowly freshman. There was no denying that I had been attracted to Scooter since I first met him. Could he actually feel the same way about me?  
"He told me," Adam said as if he was commenting about the weather. I could've strangled him at that point but I restrained myself.  
"He just came right out and told you?" I asked in disbelief. Somehow I didn't think the two of them were that good of friends. At least not yet. Adam wasn't an easy person to get to know just because he tended to put up walls.  
"Well, not straight out. He sort of started asking all kinds of questions about you and then I wanted to know why he was asking all of these questions about you."  
"Are you being serious?" I asked studying his face trying to determine for myself if he was joking with me or not.  
"Would I lie to you about something like that?" Adam asked. There was no hint of humor in his voice. If it was one of my other teammates I may have doubted them but Adam very rarely joked around.  
"I guess not?" I replied.  
"So will you help me?" he asked again.  
"Fine," I said with a sigh. After all I was the one that had started this whole conversation anyways.  
"Thanks, Julie," Adam said as we headed out of the arena and toward the dorms to get ready for classes.  
  
I didn't even see Scooter until just before lunch and then when I did I got lucky and there wasn't another Varsity player around. I was heading for the cafeteria from my last class with Connie and Charlie when I saw him at his locker switching books.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later," I told them coming to a stop.. "There someone I need to talk to," I explained purposely being vague. Adam hadn't told me to keep quiet about what was going on but I decided to anyway.  
"Okay," Charlie said with a shrug and he and Connie kept walking toward the cafeteria. I waited until I lost them in the crowd before taking a deep breath and making my way across the hallway to where Scooter was still standing in front of his locker. Part of me had been hoping that in the brief time I had waited for my friends to leave Scooter would have disappeared too. It hadn't happened.  
Scooter was just shutting his locker when I reached him.  
"Hey Scooter," I said as casually as I could. What was wrong with me anyway? I had never been nervous about talking to a guy before.  
"Julie, hi," he said sounding surprised. "Have you and your friends decided to forfeit the game tonight," he asked with a smile on his face.  
"Not a chance," I told him fiercely.  
"I didn't think so," he said with a laugh, "but a guy can dream can't he." I knew then that he had been joking. I could feel my face turning red. "I just like seeing that fire in your eyes," he told me still smiling. I could feel myself melting. His smile was so gorgeous.  
"Um, I have a message from Adam," I said wanting to get what I had set out to do over with so I could retreat to the cafeteria and the safety of my friends. "He wants to talk to you. He wants you to meet him at the ice arena before the game tonight."  
"Okay," Scooter said growing serious. "Tell him I'll meet him there," Scooter told me. I saw him looking at something over my shoulder. I didn't even want to look behind me. "I got to go," he said quickly. "Good luck tonight," he said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
I turned to watch him leave and saw why he had cut the conversation off when he had. Riley and Cole were walking in this direction probably looking for Scooter. They were two people I definitely didn't want to deal with. Trying to blend in with the crowd I headed for the cafeteria.  
"We're going to crush those punks tonight," I heard Riley saying as I walked quickly pass their little group. I didn't hear anything else but I could imagine hearing his friends agreeing with him. I so wanted to show them up tonight. I wanted a shut out tonight more than I ever had before in my life.  
  
Adam's POV:  
I snuck out of the dorms that evening. For some reason I didn't want the other Ducks to see me leave. Maybe I was afraid they would try and stop me. It didn't really matter anyway because Julie would know where I had gone.  
The only cars I saw in the parking lot in front of the arena were the ones I knew belonged to Coach Orion and Coach Wilson. I paced nervously back in front of the entrance to the ice arena. What if he had changed his mind? What if Riley and Cole or someone else from Varsity showed up first? Maybe I should've brought Fulton along with me just for some protection. Well it was too late now.  
I looked again in the direction of the dorms and saw a figure approaching. The figure was to far away for me to make out who it was but I stopped pacing anyhow. I stood near the front door of the arena watching the approaching figure. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Scooter.  
"Let's go inside," Scooter said as he approached me. "Others will probably start showing up soon."  
I just nodded and followed him inside trying desperately to remember what I had planned to say to him. Scooter led me into the JV locker room. I guess he figured it would be better if one of my teammates walked in on our conversation rather than one of the Varsity players walking in on the conversation. However, now that I was alone with him I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. Try as I may everything I had planned to say had completely slipped my mind.  
"Julie said you wanted to talk to me," Scooter said sitting down on one of the benches and looking toward me waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. After all I couldn't possibly make matters any worse than they already were.  
"I've been thinking about things the last couple of days," I began looking down at the floor, "and I realized how wrong I was. I should've never asked you and Charlie to keep that secret and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you when you couldn't keep it."  
"Adam, I'm glad you realize that I was trying to do what I thought was best. Maybe I should have never promised to keep it a secret in the first place. I did break a promise to you and I expected you to be upset about that but I was also hoping you would understand why I did so."  
"I do," I told him quietly. I realized now that I was lucky to have Scooter as an ally. " And you are different from the others on Varsity, Scooter and I'm sorry I ever said otherwise. I realize now that I couldn't ask for a better friend."  
"That means a lot to me Adam," Scooter told me as the door to the locker room opened. Scooter looked toward the door as I turned around to see who had come into the locker room. There in the doorway stood Fulton, Russ, and Guy. None of them looked to thrilled to see Scooter in the locker room.  
"Is everything okay Adam," Fulton asked his eyes not leaving Scooter.  
"Yeah, fine," I said hoping there wouldn't be trouble. I couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Portman had stayed in Chicago.  
  
"I've got to get going," Scooter said standing up and grabbing his bag and stick. "Good luck tonight," he told me as he headed toward the door. Fulton, Russ and Guy took a step back and gave him just enough room to exit the locker room.  
"Relax guys," I said casually and started getting my hockey gear on. "Everything is fine." They still didn't look like they believed me. I wasn't going to worry about it. I had a game to worry about and that was enough to worry about. My teammates would either come around or they wouldn't. Either way I was going to be friends with Scooter.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
I walked over to the ice arena by myself. I wanted some time alone to mentally prepare for the upcoming game. There was a lot riding on this game. This was our last chance to really prove to everyone that the Ducks belonged here at Eden Hall. The last chance to live up to Coach Bombay's belief in us.  
As I slowly walked across campus though I did come to one conclusion. It wouldn't necessarily take a win tonight to prove ourselves. No one really expected us to beat Varsity. I'm not even sure Orion did. However, we needed to make a good showing. We couldn't let Varsity run away with the game. We had to keep it close. We had to play well. Other than that Riley would be right. The only reason the Ducks would still be at Eden Hall was on a legal technicality. I didn't want to let that happened.  
By the time I reached the ice arena I was psyched up for the game and then I saw Scooter walk out of the JV locker room. That was the last thing I expected. Although I was grateful to Scooter for him being there for Adam when we had all turned our backs on him he was still the enemy tonight. He shouldn't be anywhere near our locker room.  
"Good luck tonight, Charlie," Scooter told me as he walked by.  
"Thanks, you too," I said calmly responding the way that was expected of me. I definitely didn't mean it and I definitely didn't think Scooter was being sincere.  
I walked into the locker room to find some of my teammates silently getting ready for the game. I didn't disturb the silence as I started getting ready myself. I wanted to ask what Scooter had been doing in the locker room but I decided it was safer not to ask. The last thing we needed was an argument between any of us right before the game. 


	10. The showdown begins

Note: Thanks to Banksiesbabe99 and crazy4nc128 for reviewing chapter nine. I do think the two of you are my most loyal reviewers. Thanks for the support. Banksiesbabe99 I'm glad you like the fact that I didn't have Charlie go off. I did that so that I could show that Charlie has learned something from everything that has happened. Hope you two enjoy this chapter just as much.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
The locker room started getting noisy as more of the Ducks filtered in. They knew even less than me about what had happened shortly before. They didn't even know Scooter had been anywhere near our locker room. Maybe that was for the best.  
I finished getting ready and sat down on the bench. It wasn't quite time to go out to the ice yet. By this time, Averman was going through his usual pre-game comedy routine. He claimed it calmed him down so despite the fact that it annoyed the hell out of most of us we put up with it. Connie and Julie were at one end of the bench whispering to each other. There were other conversations going on that I could've made out if I wanted to but I sort of let them fade away into the background. Across from me Adam sat with a far away look on his face. After this many years of playing hockey I was use to that look. He got it before every game. Adam was worrying about not playing his best. About letting his team down. Letting his father down.  
"Game time," Orion said sticking his head in through the door momentarily and then he was gone again.  
My teammates and I started picking up our gloves, helmets and sticks and heading for the door to the locker room. I saw Russ holding the door open for everyone which he usually doesn't do. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. I soon found out.  
"Remember which team your playing for," I heard him whisper to Adam who was right in front of me. Adam didn't say a thing he just kept walking. I chose to ignore the remark. Now was not the time to get anything started. I had no doubt that Adam knew which team he was playing for. There was no reason to dwell on the comment and make it into something that it wasn't.  
By the time we reached the ice I was in the front of my teammates. Just because Orion didn't want to officially make me Captain didn't mean I couldn't take the role I always had. He had yet to decide on a Captain anyways.  
Varsity was already out on the ice skating warm-ups. Their black uniforms made me think of going up against the Hawks back in Pee Wees, especially after Russ' comment to Adam. The Hawks were the last team that Adam skated against that he had at one time been apart of. I only hoped this game didn't go the same way that one had. Win or Lose I wanted all of us to still be here at the end of the game.  
I stepped out on the ice and stood by the door. Goldberg had stepped out on the ice right behind me and stopped when he saw that I was still standing at the side of the rink. Gulton had stopped just before stepping onto the ice.  
I looked at Fulton and then back at Goldberg. "This is for Hans," I told them my friends. Both of them nodded and then Fulton stepped onto the ice. One by one my teammates stepped onto the ice - Averman, Guy, Connie, until the last one to step onto the ice was Julie. I followed Julie toward the circle our teammates had started and fell in behind Adam. We all bent down and touched the ice in tribute to our mentor Hans. We all knew he was here in spirit.  
After our tribute we all headed toward our team box. Those of who weren't starting clambered into the box with Coach Orion. I couldn't help but search the stands. I was looking for Coach Bombay. He had said he would be back in a couple of days. I was hoping that he would make it back for our game tonight but I didn't see him.  
"All right," Orion said bringing my focus back to the game, "let's go hunting for goose eggs, huh? Come on, hands in."  
'Great,' I thought 'our wonderful, original, go team cheer. How inspiring.'  
However, Orion surprised me with his next words. "On three... Quack," he told us. I thought he was joking but as I looked at his face I could see he was serious and I could fell the grin coming to my face. I think the Ducks were beginning to get to him.  
"One, two, three... Quack, Quack," he counted off and all of us enthusiastically joined in. It took a little while but soon the crowd was chanting with us. Now this was how you get fired up for a game.  
Banks, Fulton, Russ, Dwayne, Julie and I all headed out to our positions for the start of the game. I took my position as right wing against the Varsity wing as Banks skated for Center Ice. Behind me I could hear Julie banging her stick on the goal getting prepared.  
"You're going to wish like hell you had stuck with us," I heard Riley tell Adam.  
"Save the trash talk," Adam told him now completely in game mode. He looked at Riley defiantly. Though quiet and easy going off the ice Adam was the complete opposite on the ice. I knew that from skating against him when we were younger.  
Varsity one control of the puck on the face off and it didn't take them long to take a shot on our goal but Julie stopped the shot. Dwayne got the puck on the rebound and took it around the net. He tried clearing it out but it didn't take long for varsity to get a hold of it again. Varsity charged our net again and Goldberg got in front to help Julie defend the goal. Being defensive was all we could do at this point. At one point Julie covered the puck causing the ref to blow the whistle which resulted in another face off.  
I took the face off against Riley this time.  
"Why'd you come back?" Riley asked me smugly.  
"Unfinished business," I told him staring him down.  
"We'll finish it for ya," Riley told me which only made me more determined to get the upper hand in this face off.  
The ref dropped the puck and the face off turned into a shoving match. Somehow I managed to knock Riley to the ice. Even though my teammates had gotten the puck it didn't take long for Varsity to get a hold of it again. As hard as we tried we couldn't seem to get the puck out of our zone. I got a hold of the puck on a rebound and iced the puck giving us a little bit of a break.  
"Way to hang tough," I told Julie as she took a drink of water.  
"These guys keep charging," Guy said joining us. " What are we gonna do here?"  
"We gotta stand up to them. Play a little defense," I told Julie and Guy. "All right? Let's go!," I told them and Guy and I headed back into the game.  
The first period continued to go that way. Varsity was taking shot after shot on our goal and we couldn't seem to clear out the puck. But thanks to Julie and some great defensive play none of the shots turned into goal. And then somehow we managed to get the puck out of our zone and heading toward the Varsity goal. I got an open shot on the goal and took it but Scooter blocked the shot. That was the only shot we got on the Varsity goal and the first period ended zero to zero.  
The fact that they were shut out in the first period must have lit a fire underneath Wilson and his Varsity players because they came out HITTING in the second period. Some were legal checks but for the most part they were cheap shots. I saw Adam go down twice in the first minute of the period. The second time he went right over top of the Varsity player and landed on his back. It took him a few moments to get up but he did and got right back into the game. Despite Varsity's tactics we still kept them from scoring.  
"Watch yourselves, Ducks. They're head-hunting," Orion told us after Fulton and Dwayne had helped Averman off the ice when a Varsity player had nailed him.  
'Oh really,' I couldn't help but think sarcastically and they period continued.  
Averman wasn't the only casualty of the first period. A varsity player checked Guy into the boards and the trainer came in to help him off the ice toward the end of the period. I couldn't help but think that at this rate most of our players might be sidelined by the end of this game.  
Somehow near the end of the period I managed to get a breakaway. I sent a shot toward the Varsity goal but the buzzer went off before the puck got there.  
"Damn," I muttered in frustration even as I was rejoicing for the break between periods. We definitely needed it. Even the break wasn't going to help us all that much I told myself as we all headed slowly for the locker room.  
  
Scooter's POV:  
I saw Charlie get the break away and come barreling down the ice toward me. I crouch down low and watched him. Trying to determine when he'd take the shot. I watched as he brought his arm back and shot the puck sending it flying in my direction. I dived to try and stopped it even as I heard the buzzer going off. I just barely stopped the puck with my glove. That had been a close one. As I headed off the ice and toward the locker room I realized just how lucky I had been with stopping that one. If I had let them score right before the break Wilson would've chewed me out in the locker room. As it was I knew this wasn't going to be a happy pep talk.  
I sat down on the end of one of the benches and took my gloves and helmet off. Very few of my teammates were talking around me. We were all waiting for our Coach to come through the door yelling. We didn't have long to wait.  
"I can't believe you guys can't score against these guys," Coach Wilson yelled as he came through the door to the locker room. I wouldn't have been surprised if the JV team could hear him next door. "This is pathetic. The undefeated team in the league can't even score against their own JV team."  
He paused to let his words sink in. It was kind of ironic if you come to think about it. It might even let us keep our winning streak in the league going because our opponents would be laughing so hard. Not exactly the way I wanted the season to continue though. If we couldn't score against the JV team we probably would be the laughing stock of the league not to mention it would be the first time in Eden Hall history that Varsity had ever lost the JV/Varsity showdown.  
"You guys are bigger and faster than they are," Wilson continued. "This game should be a cake walk for you guys."  
"We're wearing them down Coach," I heard Riley say from beside me. "They've got to break soon."  
"You better hope they do," Wilson said. "Because if you guys lose this game..."  
Wilson didn't finish his sentence. He stormed out of the locker room much like he had come in. In the silence that followed we all looked to Riley, our leader. Our Captain.  
"We can do this guys," he said. For the first time in the three years I had been at Eden Hall I didn't believe me. This wasn't the same team we had played that early morning a little over a week ago. I was starting to wonder if maybe Banks had made that big of a difference. " You'll see. Those guys are going to come out of that locker room as tired and dejected as they came in," Riley said. My teammates nodded in agreement with Riley's words.  
We took the ice after the break before the JV team had come out of the locker room. When the JV team finally did show up though I realized just how wrong Riley had been. The Ducks came back onto the ice even more pumped up than they had started the game and it didn't take me long to figure out why.  
"The Bash brothers are back," I said to Riley and Cole who were standing next to the net with me.  
"It doesn't matter," Riley said confidently. "One person isn't going to help them."  
I didn't say anything. I knew that what I was thinking wouldn't have been taken too well by my teammates. I had a feeling that the old Duck Magic was back. We were in for one long period. 


	11. Eden Hall Ducks

Scooter's POV:  
Riley and Cole skated off as we all started to get into position to start the third period. I saw Portman take his place facing Cole. I could see words were exchanged but I couldn't hear anything. From the look of it though Portman wasn't impressed with Cole at all which had Cole rattled. I couldn't help but smile. It was fun seeing Cole rattled even if he was on my team.  
The third period started. Riley beat Adam on the face off and Varsity had control of the puck. Not that it mattered for long because Portman sent Cole head over heels into the audience. I wouldn't want to have been sitting in those seats. Even though Cole was my teammate I couldn't help but laugh.  
After the officials cleaned up that mess the game got started again. With the help of Portman and Fulton my teammates soon found themselves on the receiving end of what they normally dished out. As I watched the period unfold I was grateful that I was the goalie.  
As it was getting down to the end of the period The Ducks got the puck and made a charge in my direction. I tuned out everyone else in the arena and focused on the puck. The Duck who couldn't stop ended up taking the shot and as I stopped the puck I heard the thud as the Duck crashed into the boards.  
Riley ended up with the puck and headed toward the Ducks' zone with it. Portman picked him up and somehow Riley ended up on the ice. The ref called a penalty against Portman for hooking and the call was not a popular one with the crowd. I was starting to think the crowd was on the Ducks side. Once Portman gave up complaining about the penalty he decided to get the crowd going from the penalty box. As the band started playing "Born to be Wild" he proceeded to stip in the penalty box. I couldn't believe it. This game was turning out to be a circus. As the Ducks went to change players though they ended up with too many players on the ice and got a bench minor. That gave us the advantage. With two Ducks in the penalty box the Ducks would be playing short with only three players to our five. Things looked to be going in our favor. Orion called a time out and brought all his players toward the bench.  
After the time out, I watched as Banks, Conway, and Goldberg took the ice to skate the final two minutes. I honestly didn't think they stood a chance. Varsity got a hold of the puck on the face off and took a shot on the goal. I saw Julie make a dive for the puck and block it. Riley got a hold of the puck and had an open shot at the net as Julie was still down on the ice. It was a sure goal and then out of nowhere one of the Ducks leaped in front of the net and stopped the puck from going into the net. I couldn't believe it. From where I was at I couldn't tell which Duck had made the spectacular leap.  
They were able to clear the puck out of their zone only to lose control of the puck again in our zone. Riley got a hold of the puck and headed back toward the Ducks net. As he was headed that way though Conway picked him up and skated in front of them. Riley made a fake to one side but Conway didn't fall for it and instead Riley got sent head over heels by Conway. Conway got a hold of the puck and headed back in my direction with it. Goldberg sent Riley down to the ice again and gave Conway a break away. I focused in on Conway's every move. Conway got past our two defense men, leaving the fate of the game entirely resting on me. Conway set up to take the shot and I dived to block the puck. As I hit the ice though I realized that Charlie had never made the shot. Instead he had passed the puck back to Goldberg.  
I couldn't believe it. That was the last thing I expected Conway to do. As his teammates were screaming at Goldberg to make the shot I tried to get up and get back in front of the net. Goldberg made the shot and I watched as the puck sailed into the net. I was nowhere near enough to even attempt to block it. I couldn't believe it. I had lost the game for us. The only score of the entire game was made on me and to make matters worse it was made by not a shooter but another goalie. I was never going to live this one down.  
Around me the crowd and the Ducks were going wild. I watched as Charlie, Banks, and Goldberg shared a celebration hug. 'It should've been us celebrating but I had to go and blow it' I thought to myself. I saw Julie skating down to this end of the ice to join in on the celebration. I stood up and skated out to her.  
When I reached her I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. I could see in her eyes that she was wondering just what the hell I was up to. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I figured I might not get another opportunity to show her how I felt and besides she just won the game. She had to be in somewhat of a good mood.  
"Great game, Gaffney," I told her smiling. I was glad that she was smiling too. At least I didn't have to worry about getting clobbered for kissing her.  
"Thanks, Scooter." she said her smile getting even bigger. 'Man I loved that smile'. She skated off to go join in the celebration. I watched her until she got lost in the mob of Ducks.  
I turned to head off the ice and saw Riley just exiting the ice himself. He didn't look to happy when he saw Mindy kissing the Duck who couldn't stop (I really needed to figure out what his name was). I suppressed my laugh. Deserved Riley right. Mindy had always been to good for him anyways.  
I headed off the ice. I had just stepped off the ice when I heard Charlie shout behind me.  
"Hey ,guys! Guys," he called.  
"Hey look what Bombay did!" I heard Robertson call out. I heard some comments from the others too but I couldn't tell who said what. I looked up in the direction the Ducks were pointing. Toward the score board and saw the banner over the warrior emblem. It was the Duck emblem done in the red and black of Eden Hall. Around the duck emblem it read Eden Hall Ducks.  
'Oh, Riley is going to love that,' I thought shaking my head and heading for the locker room.  
"Nice try," I heard Jack Kabine tell me as he came up behind me. I just nodded. At least all my teammates weren't going to get on my case about losing the game for them.  
"How about the move, Banks made," Ted Labine commented to Jeff Brown who was walking up ahead of us.  
"Yeah, that was something. I thought Riley had the goal for sure," Brown commented. "Maybe we should have kept Banks."  
"Don't let Riley hear you say that," Kabine told them. Brown and Labine nodded and then everyone got quiet as we entered the locker room which was quiet except for Riley banging stuff around making noise. He looked up as we entered the locker room.  
"Nice going Scooter. You lost the game for us," Cole said from his locker next to Riley.  
"Well I didn't see you giving me much help out there. You guys had five players to their three and they still got by you," I told him.  
"You do know you're suppose to be on your skates during a hockey game, right?" Riley said snidely. "Its kind of hard to stop a goal on your hands and knees."  
"I seem to recall somebody else spending the last two minutes of the game down on the ice," I said referring to the times the Ducks had knocked Riley down. I went to my locker and started taking off my hockey gear.  
Riley didn't know what to say to that so he just went back to making noise. No one else said anything. I think they were afraid too. I was putting things into my bag when Coach Wilson stuck his head in the door.  
"Practice tomorrow morning. Seven am," Wilson told us. I heard several of my teammates groan. I felt the same way. We hardly ever practiced on Saturday and when we did it was at night. I guess we knew now what Wilson had meant by his words during the break. Wilson disappeared as quickly as he had showed up.  
I picked up my bag and left the locker room. I headed straight for the dorms. I wanted sometime to myself before Riley showed up and I also planned on getting to bed early so I could get some sleep before practice in the morning. The only thing I had to be happy about was the thought that I might actually have a shot with Julie. After all I could tell she hadn't been upset that I had kissed her. That had to count for something and I had the rest of the school year to convince her to go out with me. I had a feeling though that it wouldn't take all that much convincing.  
  
-The end?  
  
Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, especially crazy4nc128 and Banksiesbabe99 who I don't think missed a chapter. 


End file.
